


Another

by Polibs



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polibs/pseuds/Polibs
Summary: Harry looks in the mirror and not see yourself there, only smiling James. James pulls hood down, leaving only a smile.Tartarus does not let go, he subordinates and gives strength to war.***Macy looks at Harry and notices the change, his movements becoming sharper and rougher. Sometimes, glance looks foggy and when he thinks, that his not see, then says with someone, alone lips.The dark part of Macy is unhappy, she likes cute Harry. The demon inside, tries to avoid James, it emanates the Tartarus and it's annoying.P.S. It happens sometime after the first episode of the second season





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> The new series inspired me to this strange story... I don't know why, but I like the idea that James and Harry exist in the same body and James can create another body with the help Tartarus, but with time constraints.
> 
> Am asking forgiveness for mistakes, English not my native language (and at all I in it terrible)

Harry looks in the mirror and not know whom is there sees. In head it sounds “Nice to meet you Harry.” A voice that sounded horribly like his. What he has said. But he's looking into the eyes of the Charmed deceive them. Maybe because he's trying to protect, maybe due to the fact that in the mirror saw that assassin. He is sure that the same assassin is now looking at him from the mirror and smiles. Harry is confident that James can go out, take his powers, mix with the abyss of Tartarus and create a body for himself. And when Harry goes not to Enchanted, then can to seize and his body. Just to be sure, he had to face it.

When Harry opened his eyes in the coffin, in head swept the voice of James, it sounds a little rougher, “welcome back!". Harry could not be killed, and a murder attempt could deflect suspicion. He saw Macy's eyes at that moment, maybe because he was looking at her, she didn't really believe him.

“You lied, aren't you ashamed?"- move lips in the mirror and Harry sees a smirk on his same personified by. James grins. He can go out, he can take this body. But he won't. He spent too many forces on struggle with charmed, and Tartarus has moved away, him need to keep prisoners, not always same sit with favourite.

“Shut up” - growls Harry, and his punch stops in front of the mirror, he will not be able to explain this to the ladies, and this is not the way. Harry looks at his face in the mirror and realizes that James will do nothing. He just wants power, he got into this war, he killed the competition. Although, what competitors for the Keeper of Tartarus? The power of three is not the biggest obstacle for him.

"Harry!” - hear a man call and grabs a suit jacket lying next to the costume of the assassin and it's annoying, but he can't do anything, already tried.He appears in the living room, which has long been removed and girls sitting on the couch. His place is at the edge, next to Macy's and he relaxes his shoulders, James is silent, though he audible a soft laugh in his head. The evening will be calm.

"Movie night! You're late! Maggie says, frowning at him.

Harry smiles guiltily and sits down next to Macy, giving her a sweet smile, catching the same one in return. Their relationship is a bit awkward-weird. He doesn't push, he tries not to push. So when, in the middle of the movie, Messi's head falls on his shoulder, Harry only turns his head slightly to make it more comfortable, and inhales the smell of her hair. James inside is quiet and silent. Harry loves these moments for the silence inside him.

***

Macy wakes up from another nightmare, where her hands are covered in blood. The last thing she sees before waking up is Harry's face and her body jerking toward him. She doesn't know what to expect and wakes up from the unwillingness to see. The demon inside grumbles, as if something cheerful has been interrupted. Maisie doesn't want to know what kind of fun she's had with Harry. She's too scared to see. Somehow it seems that the Demon will collects him.

She comes down to Breakfast before it's ready. Harry is already in the kitchen. His lips move soundlessly, as if he's talking to someone. Macy had seen it... in the mirror. Demon, sometimes, likes to chat. Macy doesn't mind, sometimes she gets lonely. When Harry's gaze catches hers, a sweet smile appears on his lips and Macy responds in kind. She likes their morning. She makes coffee, he makes Breakfast, they don't have to talk, the silence is cozy. Sometimes she glances at him, only to catch a glimpse of him.

After Breakfast, Harry moves away, skidyvaya on important Affairs and Maggie throws following, something about evening movies.

Harry is late for the evening, so Maggie calls him. When he appears, he looks slightly flustered, but quickly smiles and takes a seat next to her. The demon inside purrs quite a when the distance between them is minimal and she feels him near. Macy feels calm and despite trying to watch the film, her eyes close and her head falls on Harry's shoulder. Harry the carried her to bed. She doesn't have nightmares until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It was crazy... I like it


End file.
